


(But With You I Am Something More)

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Series: Together [2]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: DBrDom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine





	(But With You I Am Something More)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psykedelic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykedelic/gifts).



Dominator sat on the very same couch they were on the other day, sans one Doom Bringer. This time, however, he was nursing his usual: a cup of coffee, ten sugars and cream, cold by now no doubt because he could no longer feel its warmth as he gripped the mug tighter in his hold.

For the past few days, he’d kept to himself. Had even gone out of his way to avoid Doom Bringer. And Dominator had to chuckle dryly at that, because so much for growing, letting go of old habits. His fingers trace the rim of the mug absentmindedly as he watched the disturbance cause ripples in the lightly colored liquid.

So much for growth.

He had struggled so much.

Dominator struggled when Psyker left him, left and never heard a peep from him.

Dominator struggled when he came back anew, as Doom Bringer, familiar and unfamiliar all at once.

Dominator—Mastermind—was a lot lost, felt a need to… do something. Anything. He needed to match Psyker—Doom Bringer. He felt the power surging from him, from the way he carried himself, to the way his voice boomed with quiet confidence. Dominator had wanted that too, for himself. So he sought it out, came back to Doom Bringer anew too.

To prove there were equals—that they were still equals.

Despite the mug being lukewarm at best, Dominator still, distractedly brought the mug to his lips taking a tentative sip before pulling away and staring at it with disgust.

But were they even equals? Dominator sure didn’t feel like it yesterday.

And what else had he called him?

“Amazing.”

Dominator snorted at his subconscious, deciding to helpfully supply the word, even recreating his voice down to the smooth, deep timbre he loved.

“Didja,” and then suddenly there were lips on his ears, breathing, husky, “hear what I said?”

The next thing Dominator knew, the cold cup of coffee was gone and was replaced with a fresh, steaming mug, but he could hardly pay that any mind, not when there was a lingering presence hovering over him, close and familiar and comforting and warm… One hand was helping him hold up the mug and the arm was gently slung around his chest, drawing him closer to that warmth he loved.

By the time he was finally able to process all that had happened in the short time of Doom Bringer enveloping him, and bringing him a fresh piping hot coffee, all Dominator could do was exhale a shaky breath, “Doom Bringer?”

“You’re not getting away from me this time.”

The scientist exhaled another shaky breath, not too much processing what he’d even said but too wrapped in the warmth and comfort that was Doom Bringer to even think of arguing or putting up any sort of resistance.

“Or any other time.”

In fact, there was no resistance, Dominator’s eyes fluttered closed and leaned back to meet his touch.

There was a rumbling pleased noise that Dominator recognized came from Doom Bringer’s chest.

Even with the weight of Doom Bringer on him, Dominator didn’t feel heavy, not anymore.

He felt so light, just like before.

“Doom Bringer,” Dominator’s voice was like a content sigh, so tender as he felt himself sinking into the warm embrace of his lover, particularly melting into the touch. “You make me feel so much…” He leaned back, desperate to meet his touch, welcomed it even. Gently, he nuzzled his nose against his cheek and leaned into him.

Maybe he felt as if he didn’t amount to anything, but with Doom Bringer he felt like he could always be something more.


End file.
